1. Field of the Invention
This invention, in general, relates to closed circuit television type simulation devices. In particular, this invention relates to a rotating shutter system for improving the resolution of an annular probe of a visual display system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,571 issued to Wiley V. Dykes and Frank J. Oharek, there is disclosed a 360.degree. non-programmed visual display system designed for optically scanning a model-board, and then displaying the modelboard on a spherical screen as a visual scene to be viewed by a trainee pilot.
The 360.degree. non-programmed visual display system contains an annular probe that optically scans the modelboard, and converts the scanned optical images of the modelboard to a plurality of electrical signals proportional thereto. An annular projector then converts the aforementioned electrical signals to optical information to be projected on the spherical screen so as to form thereon a visual scene to be viewed by the trainee pilot.
While, satisfactory for its intended purpose of producing a visual scene to be observed by a trainee pilot, the 360.degree. non-programmed visual display system leaves something to be desired in that the visual scene displayed thereby is somewhat smeared.